


【相出】年龄差

by eatnoooooomi



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatnoooooomi/pseuds/eatnoooooomi
Summary: *相出 微微微all出*极度ooc*bug多多





	【相出】年龄差

相泽消太从来不会对一件事失控。

作为一个30岁的老男人，他从不沉沦于任何事，还总是一脸颓然疲惫，被旁人打趣了不知多少次，久而久之，他也自认为天生性情淡漠。别说结婚了，他连恋人都不曾有过。

唯一让他有点兴趣的也就只有和他相性不合的欧尔麦特的接班人了。他仍记得当时体育课上的绿谷出久是用着怎样的眼神，怎样的动作投出那一球的，他也记得为此惊讶的自己当时是多么兴奋。

可那毕竟是自己的学生，距离被定格在师生，所有的可能性也就被遏制了。

但人生就是无法预测的。

相泽眉头抽动了下，扶额，昨晚的记忆又在脑海里回荡。

 

***

 

毕业典礼结束后，大家便一起去了班长饭田天哉预定的餐厅包厢聚会。

相泽以前对这种场景没什么想法，带过的班级对他还是有些敬畏，自然不敢来邀请他。但这届A班并非常人，不光叫了他，连欧尔麦特都叫去了。

当班长在最后一节课时提出邀请时，相泽本打算拒绝，和这群学生实在没什么共同话题，唯一能说的就是英雄和敌联盟，但在毕业聚会说这些正经话题实在无趣。可无语瞥到绿谷时，相泽竟鬼使神差地答应了。

应该没有人可以在注视着绿谷闪耀明亮的双眼时拒绝吧，即使并不是绿谷开口请求。

怀着对未来的无限憧憬，众人又紧张又期待。再加上大家都已成年，拘束又少了一层。

桌上的酒杯越叠越多，有些人喝醉后直接躺在榻榻米上，有些人则喝得兴致越发高涨。

绿谷喝得并不多，只是微醺，红着脸看着同学们此时的模样，思绪波动，有不舍也有喜悦。

含着水汽氤氲的双眼装作无意地看向他许多次，相泽作为职业英雄，观察力与直觉何等卓越，怎会不知，却只能装作并没发现。

学生们嫌光是喝酒没什么意思，打算玩聚会时最常出现的游戏——真心话大冒险。

酒瓶在桌上一圈圈转动着，缓缓放慢速度，最后停下。

众人的目光跟随着瓶口所指向的位置，看向了第一个倒霉蛋——绿谷出久。

丽日打趣道：“哈哈，小久真是运气太好了。”

绿谷摸摸头，很是无奈地说：“真心话吧。”

芦户异常积极，撑在桌子上，探出半个身子，问了个最平常却也最让人好奇的问题：“有喜欢的人了吗？”

绿谷若有似无地往相泽那块瞥了一眼，缓慢却坚定地道：“嗯，有。”

“诶？！”几乎所有人都惊呼出声。

“小久你喜欢谁？”丽日皱起眉，迫不及待地问，看上去有些慌张。

爆豪不屑地“啧”了一声，心中却在期待着回答。

轰就坐在绿谷边上，他刚才闪烁的眼神早已诉说了答案，只是很多人并没注意罢了。轰保持着镇定，平静地看着身旁的绿谷。

绿谷机智避开：“我已经回答过一个问题了！”

丽日直接上手转动酒瓶，疯狂祈祷再转到绿谷。

酒瓶停下，圆了众人的期待。

绿谷：……

“我选大冒险。”绿谷怎么可能告诉同学们自己喜欢的人就是班主任。

包厢内全是大家失望的叹气声。

相泽才懒得掺和小鬼们的游戏，独自又倒了杯酒，刚拿起酒杯喝了口，就听到切岛充满活力的兴奋声音：“那就亲一下相泽老师吧。”

一口酒卡在喉咙口，差点就呛到。

在直男眼里，男生之间亲一下好像也没什么。但这话落在绿谷和相泽耳里，着实微妙。

“我，我还是真心话吧。”绿谷觉得相泽的脸色并不是很开心，赶紧换了惩罚。

看着绿谷满面为难，丽日贴心道：“小久，你喜欢的人在这吗？”

丽日的心里清楚得很，绿谷并不喜欢她，但她还是希望这答案能给她些许安慰。

“在的。”绿谷只低着头，盯着桌子上晃晃悠悠的酒瓶。

上鸣好奇极了，但又不好意思直接问：“哇哦。”

接下来几轮都是别人，绿谷已无兴趣参与，一个人默默喝酒。

相泽看着平日里光芒四射的绿谷此时有些低落，跟着心里也有些波动，但垂着眼没说什么。

时间在大家的一杯杯酒中过得很快，转眼就到了分别的时刻。大家并没怎么伤感，他们不像别的人，毕业以后可能就没法见面了。他们都是未来的职业英雄，多得是合作的机会。

绿谷压根没喝过酒，第一次喝就喝了一堆，还是闷酒，散场时已经醉得说胡话了。

大部分同学已经回家了，就剩下几个人在讨论怎么送绿谷回去。

轰有些微醺，但甚至还算清醒，便扛着绿谷的肩膀，对别的同学道：“我送绿谷回家吧。”

“呿，半边脸你知道废久家在哪吗就送？”爆豪也拉过绿谷一边的手。

绿谷被两人扯来扯去，脑袋本就晕乎乎了，此时更眩晕了，眉头难受得皱在一起。

眼开就要吐出来了，相泽用拘捕武器把两人绑住甩到两边，开口：“我送绿谷回家。”

绿谷觉得自己好像躺在漂浮于水面的船只上，忽上忽下，却很平稳惬意。

“……为什么……老师……”相泽听着背上的绿谷迷迷糊糊地在说些什么，然后昏睡了过去。

安置好绿谷，相泽找到学生的紧急联系电话。给绿谷引子打了个电话，说绿谷喝醉后被他带回家休息了，让她不要担心。

看着床上熟睡的小孩，相泽深深叹了口气。

第二天一早，绿谷醒来时头疼得要炸了。捂着脑袋缓慢起床后，才发现这里根本不是自己的房间，但房间里却充满了熟悉的气息。

相泽推开门，见到绿谷正在揉发胀的太阳穴，道：“啊，你醒了啊。”

绿谷呆坐在床头，嘴开合数次也没说出一句完整的话来。

“起来吧，我做早饭了。”相泽没再多说什么，退了出去。

所以这个简洁的房间…是相泽老师的家吗？自己睡在老师家里了吗？嗷嗷啊啊啊！

绿谷拿起被子捂住脸，好闻的味道灌进鼻腔。

洗漱完毕，两人面对面坐在桌前，沉默地吃早饭。

“相泽老师，谢谢你。”绿谷咽下一口米饭。

“不用谢。”

两人又开始沉默，绿谷吃着吃着就想到他已经毕业了，以后可能没办法再见到相泽消太了，嘴里的饭菜仿佛都失了味。

如嚼蜡一般吃完了早饭，绿谷怔怔地偷瞄正在洗碗的相泽。

思绪翻滚，绿谷轻呼：“相泽老师…”

许多画面像河水猛兽一般涌入脑中，每一个都无比清晰，在绿谷都不知道的情况下，就被刻进了他的灵魂里。

喜欢缩在睡袋里嗦吸吸乐的相泽，可以不留情面地说出要开除学生这样的话，却会在学生们遇到危险时拼了命地保护他们，哪怕自己的身体已残破不堪。

绿谷的眼神愈发明亮，他想把自己的情绪全部清晰地传达给相泽。

还没等他说话，相泽就先开了口。

“你才刚成年，可我已经30了。”说这话时，相泽冲完手，转过身看着绿谷，难得不耷拉着眼，十分认真，一反往常的困倦。

这样的老师…真的好帅啊！虽然平时也够帅了，但认真起来的老师，实在让人移不开眼。

绿谷从位子上站起来，眼波流转，眼神闪烁着坚定的光芒：“我不会放弃的。”

相泽一步步走近绿谷，道：“如果你以后后悔了呢？”

绿谷不知为何有点失落，低下头道：“怎么会…”

随后头上传来一阵被抚摸的触感，绿谷惊讶地抬起头，原本圆滚滚的眼睛又大了几分，还泛着淡淡的水光。

 

***

 

“啊…哈…消太…慢一点嗯…”绿谷双臂颤抖着撑住墙，上身的衣服被扯得凌乱，推至胸口，两颗乳粒被捏得红肿，被衣衫磨蹭得敏感万分。而下身则早已空荡荡，裤子全褪落在脚踝处。

相泽下身与绿谷的紧密相连，每次抽插都不舍离开太多，前半根牢牢被吸在绿谷的后穴里。绿谷沉溺于性欲的呻吟混杂着肉体交合的快感，让相泽的动作越发用力，“啪啪”声不绝于耳。不知是因为激烈的冲撞，还是听到了各种色情的声音，绿谷羞得身体泛红。

相泽扣住绿谷劲瘦有力的腰肢，入眼的尽是粉嫩的身体，还有被他下体愤力插入嫩穴而撞红的臀肉。本就如墨的双眼又幽深了几分。

相泽用他那成熟沙哑的低音道：“叫老师。”

已经成为职业英雄的绿谷出差回来，一进家门便被相泽脱了裤子操弄起来。

有近半月没有做的两人如即将渴死的鱼一般，疯狂地在彼此身上索取自己渴望的水源。

从高中毕业就在一起的恋人默契十足，对对方的身体的每个角落都了如指掌。

“嗯…”绿谷一听，难免想到了当初坐在教室里看着讲台上教课的相泽，但身体每一处的愉悦，还有身后之人快活的低喘声，又将他拉入现实，断断续续道，“老…老师…”

说完又不禁觉得羞耻，咬着下唇，将阵阵呻吟压抑成了轻哼，却不知这样更是诱人，更容易激发人的施虐心。

绿谷不知道在叫出那两个字时自己的后穴有多么紧致湿润，相泽的肉棒被吸得舒服至极，差点就直接射了。

相泽放慢速度，细细感受着下身传来的快感。

绿谷并不知道相泽为何慢了下来，快到达巅峰的后穴被慢慢摩擦，更加难耐瘙痒。身体不自觉地轻轻扭动，试图取悦身后的人来得到满足。嘴里还吐露着平时听不到的软糯之声：“嗯啊…快一点…”

相泽被刺激得头皮发麻，都三十多岁的男人虽早已没有年轻人的冲动，性欲却丝毫未减。

不满足于简单的抽插，相泽拔出硬挺的性器，引得绿谷又哼哼了几声，疑惑地被翻转过来压在墙上。

绿谷被操得艳红的后穴张张合合，还没来得及感到空虚，相泽就把绿谷的腿缠在自己的腰上，一只手撑着墙，一只手扶住下体，猛地插入肉洞后开始用力揉捏起饱满的臀肉。

还没呻吟几下，绿谷水润的双唇就被相泽含住，撬开牙关，疯狂地舔弄灵活柔软的小舌。唾液在两人口中交换，直到绿谷满面通红，相泽才不舍地离开。

啧啧水声让两人彻底沉溺于性爱。

“啊…”缩得紧紧的洞又被用力顶开，里头的淫液迎接着相泽的肉棒，引诱他插得更卖力。

绿谷抱住相泽的脖颈，不断轻喘着气。

相泽在那漂亮的脖子上留下一串串深红色的印记后，一口含住小巧的耳垂，啃咬吸吮，让绿谷的叫声已经带着颤抖的哭腔了。

太久没做爱的绿谷被插得快射了，身体敏感极了。

相泽发现了绿谷的变化，就是不去抚慰蹭着他的性器，反而拍了下绿谷的屁股，让自己的肉棒被绞得更紧了。

绿谷想自己去碰，相泽就使坏地停顿，再突然一顶，绿谷又重新抱住相泽，夹住他的腿也更用力了些。

“听老师的话。”相泽贴着绿谷的耳边说道，那沙哑的声音让绿谷激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊…好难受嗯…”相泽不再蹂躏绿谷的屁股，摸了几把滑嫩的皮肤，从完美的腹肌，移动到一颗红樱。

为了恶意的欺负绿谷，相泽抽插的速度越来越慢，把重点都集中在身体别处。

被指甲搔刮的乳首酥痒无比，随后又被揉捏拉扯，可都只玩弄一粒，另一粒实在难受极了，绿谷靠近相泽的耳边，用鼻尖蹭着，发出轻俏的“嗯”，还挺了挺胸膛，把自己的乳粒送进相泽手里，请求着对方能来满足自己。

这动作确实讨好了相泽，他拨弄了几下那颗万般空虚的乳头后，包住又硬又胀的阴茎。拇指按压着吐出些许精液的前端，然后绕着冠状沟打转。

上下撸动起来，相泽再快速抽插一番，绿谷便悉数射了出来。

相泽的衣服上和手里都被灌满了浓稠的白色液体。

绿谷拧着眉，闭着眼大幅喘息着，射精后的脑袋一片空白。

相泽贪婪地望着这一切。

明明有着无比可爱乖巧的脸蛋，却在自己身下呻吟，做下流的动作，说淫荡不堪的话。

相泽的脑海里浮现了曾经绿谷为他口交，接着他把精液射在他的嘴里和脸上时的画面。

那几颗雀斑让人觉得他还只是个孩子，可落在动情的相泽眼里，总是能轻易勾起他的坏心眼。

一个清纯的男孩，脸上却挂着白色液体的模样堪称一绝。

“啊…老师…”思绪被绿谷的含糊的呻拉回现实。

绿谷眼神迷离地看着眼角发红的相泽，任由他上下顶撞自己的身体。

回应他的则是相泽低沉的喘息与充斥情欲的双眼。

经历完高潮的后穴又分泌了旺盛的肠液，一跳一跳的肉壁也牢牢裹住相泽的阳具。绿谷也想取悦自己的心爱之人，双腿夹紧相泽，让两人贴得更近，还学着一边摇摆腰肢，一边收缩起他的小穴。

最后加速抽插了近百下，相泽奋力一撞，把全部的精液全部射进了绿谷的身体里。

等绿谷缓过来，相泽亲了亲绿谷的嘴，直看着他闪烁的眼，喉结上下滚动。

绿谷以为还要再做，舔着唇眨了眨眼，却依旧没等到相泽的动作。

相泽轻笑一下，道：“明天来趟学校吧，学生们都想见见如今的NO.1。”

那慵懒却霸气的声音充满了诱惑力，再加上无懈可击的理由，绿谷没多想便答应了，这种小事和事务所说一声便可。

 

***

 

第二天，体谅难得休息的绿谷，相泽先去了学校，绿谷则睡到自然醒。

到学校时，碰巧看到相泽在操场上课，便在旁边的树荫下等着，偷偷看他。好久没看穿战斗服的相泽了。

绿谷想到，当初就是在这，他险些被相泽当场开除。这件事害得他怕了相泽很久。

绿谷一来，相泽就注意到了，不禁感叹穿着日常服的绿谷就算混到学生里也毫无违和感。

同学们也发现了树底下的NO.1英雄，悄悄交流起来，还有几个胆大的想去主动找绿谷说话。

相泽一扯拘捕武器，发动个性，猩红的双眼立马威慑住了这群学生。

等他们乖乖呆着，向上竖起的头发才放下。

相泽看到绿谷盯着投掷垒球的那片区域，也记起了当时的场景。见绿谷的神情变得有些紧张，他的嘴角不自觉扬起。

绿谷这小子一定不知道自己当时是多么兴奋。当他想出将力量集中在一根手指，把球扔向远方，说出那番振奋人心的话后，自己居然破天荒地打破了原则。

那天的最后一名若换做是旁人，他一定会毫不犹豫地把那人开除。

在绿谷眼里，相泽一直是一副无精打采的样子，可只要和他经历过一些事，就能知道对方其实是一个了不起的男人。看着冷酷无情，实则有着另一种温柔，看着怠惰，实则充满了责任心。

终于下课了，相泽双手插在口袋里，慢悠悠地走向笑嘻嘻地绿谷。

“走吧，去教室。”

走过许许多多熟悉的地方，两人一前一后到了绿谷曾经的座位前。虽没牵着手，但两人的心却紧紧靠在一起。

绿谷被相泽温柔地亲了一下，肩膀被往下按了按，绿谷顺从地蹲在相泽的裤链前。耳边响起沙哑的声音：“帮我脱。”

绿谷解开相泽的裤子，向下扯了扯。

还未苏醒的性器被裹在内裤里，鼓出一个大包。虽然看过无数次脱了以后的样子了，但在教书育人的学校里看着曾经的老师这幅样子，绿谷控制不住自己澎湃的内心，脸颊绯红一片，蔓延至耳朵。

内裤被拉下一点，露出些许耻毛，这样半露不露反而比全露还色情。

“快点。”相泽单手揉了一把绿谷毛茸茸的脑袋，再捏了捏耳廓。

却不料，绿谷帮他脱了裤子后，凑近舔了一下半硬的阳具顶部，顺着伞状的龟头滑动了几圈，还用舌尖浅戳马眼。手也不闲着，一只手从底部撸上来，另一只揉捏起下边的肉团。

乖巧伶俐的学生跪在自己身下取悦自己的心理快感无法形容，阴茎立马被刺激得高高扬起。

“消太？”正准备帮相泽口交的绿谷被拉起，压在了课桌上。

“在学校要叫老师。”相泽粗暴地解开绿谷的皮带，褪下他的裤子。

内裤紧紧包住饱满的臀部。相泽扯下深黑色的内裤，大力捏起肉臀，不光看着挺翘，手感也是实打实的舒服，又柔软又富有弹性。

“嗯…老师…”绿谷的叫声带着明显的颤抖，在自己以前的座位上被曾经的班主任玩弄，这是何等的羞耻呀。

脑子里浮现出过去上课的画面，相泽冷漠地上着课，每每与绿谷对视，都让他紧张得身体僵硬。三年的高中生涯，两人甚至没有什么亲密交流。

可此时，绿谷扒着桌角，后穴暴露在空气里，不断收缩，引诱着相泽把粗大的阳具捅进。

但相泽还是保持着冷静，塞进一根手指不急不缓地抽插。等绿谷发着抖微微扭动起来，相泽才塞进了第二根手指。

肠壁蠕动着，吸进修长的手指。

相泽用指腹按压肉壁，指甲轻轻搔刮湿淋淋的肠壁，还不时作恶地旋转手指，换着方向，变着速度地扣弄濡湿一片的后洞。

绿谷被搞得呻吟不断，又不敢太放纵叫。可越是压抑，身体越是敏感，双腿情不自禁打起颤，声音又带上了哭腔：“嗯啊…唔…不要再弄了…”

绿谷的前边已经高高翘起，可相泽就是忽视它，只顾着扩张后边。

两根手指已经无法满足松软的菊穴，相泽又递进一根手指，用三根一起模拟着性交的动作。但不光是简单的抽插，还在内部勾起打转，激起一波波情欲的浪潮。

后边的快感越来越强烈，绿谷没忍住便抚上自己的性器。

相泽拿开绿谷的手：“不许碰前面。”

“嗯…唔…”绿谷现在真的是有快活又难受，只能无助地呻吟。

终于不再欺负绿谷，相泽解开裤子，来不及欣赏那个勾人的小洞，扶着胀得发疼的阳具猛地插进艳红的菊穴。

巨大的阳具整根没入，无法言喻的满足感使两人都发出一声满足的低吟。

相泽扣住绿谷的肩膀，用力冲撞着他的身体，桌子也被撞得发出阵阵声响，混杂着剧烈的“啪啪啪”，响彻整个教室。

绿谷的眼角都渗出了眼泪，忘情地叫出声。

有了肉体碰撞的声音，谁还会在乎那点微不足道的呻吟。

“啊…嗯…等会下课了学生回来怎么办…啊…”绿谷突然担心。

“他们连着两节课都是实训。”相泽淡定得很。

许是在教室里做爱的刺激太过火，绿谷的身体敏感万分，更别提后穴内部了。

每一次抽出，都只留下龟头在温热的内部，再奋力插入，把绿谷的臀部搞得通红。

相泽好像出奇地喜欢后入式，这种野兽交合的姿势最易激起雄性的征服欲，而且插入得最深。

“啊啊…不行了…嗯…”绿谷被顶得龟头溢出透亮的液体，就快憋不住要射精了。

相泽俯下身，舔舐起绿谷的耳朵。还没舔几下，绿谷的呻吟高了几分，颤抖着身体射了出来。浓稠的乳白色液体布满了桌脚，滴滴答答顺着落到地上。

高潮后的后穴猛烈收紧，总是让相泽爽得头皮发麻。粗壮的阴茎被连绵不绝的湿润汁水紧紧包裹，还同时被软肉从各个方向挤压，相泽用力压着绿谷的身体更激动地操弄。

应了一句话，老男人是禁不起挑逗的。

“啊啊！太快了！老师…呜…”这刺激实在太过了，绿谷感觉又要泄了。

相泽抬起绿谷的一条腿压在桌上，让他的洞张得更开，更方便他抽插。

绿谷被插得又硬了，前边颤颤巍巍地随着被用力操弄的身体摆动着，火热的性器一接触到冰冷坚硬的桌子腿便会让他浑身打个冷颤。

相泽加快了抽插的速度，手绕到前面极富技巧性地撸动起绿谷的性器。

色情的水声夹杂着心爱之人的阵阵低喘，真是最好的催情剂了。

又抽插了不知多久，两人齐齐射精了。

精液融合着爱液从嫣红的洞里流出，在腿上划出许多道淫靡的痕迹，一片狼藉。多余的液体则一起糊在相泽的阴毛上，更显淫乱。

相泽清理完，把还软着身子的绿谷搂进怀里。

“嗯…”绿谷贪婪地享受着宽厚的胸膛，悄悄吸着相泽怀里充满了安全感的香气，柔软的卷毛蹭着相泽胡子拉碴的下巴。

两个人在教室里搞了快两节课，是时候该走人了。

绿谷走在相泽身边，中途遇到好几个崇拜他的学生想来交谈，但忌惮相泽的存在，都不敢上前，绿谷便善解人意地主动搭话。

没想到曾经只会憧憬别人的自己也成了别人的目标。

签完名，合完影，两人并肩走到了天台。

暴露在光天化日之下，还冒着被隔壁楼里的人看到的风险，绿谷一想到等会会发生的事，紧张地喉结上下滚动好几番，心底却又不禁有些期待。

等相泽锁了天台的门，绿谷扒着相泽的肩膀，看着他的脸，轻柔地抚上那道眼下的伤疤。

相泽也往绿谷的手上看去，布了许多道疤。

平时看着触目惊心，令人心疼，做爱时看着却让人动情。像是末日来临，两人疯狂地吻着彼此的唇，摄取对方的呼吸与唾液。

“唔嗯…”绿谷做了几个象征性推阻的动作，顺从地让对方从嘴亲到脖子。

相泽本想把绿谷按在地上，但天台实在有些脏，他俩又没外套什么的垫着，刚准备换个地方，就突然想到了自己的拘捕武器。

于是控制着合金带把绿谷两只手捆在一起，拉到头顶上方。

相泽把绿谷的上衣推到胸口，绿谷的两颗粉嫩的乳首在相泽的注视下微微凸起。

他用粗糙的手指碾磨按压一颗乳头，乳头便立马充血挺立起，而另一颗则被他俯下身含住，舌苔蹭过乳粒，反复绕着打转，等到绿谷嘴里不断溢出动听的呻吟，相泽又用牙齿轻咬，牙尖戳弄，最后用力一吸。

明明不存在任何乳汁，绿谷却觉得仿佛要被相泽从自己的胸口吸出来了。

“呜…不要再吸了…”手被紧紧绑住，动弹不得，只能扭着身子躲避相泽对胸口的施虐。

对外界而言是NO.1英雄，对相泽而言则只是可口的恋人。

停止对红肿乳头的玩弄，相泽在绿谷的配合下脱掉了他的裤子，甩在边上，两条肌肉分布匀称的漂亮长腿赤裸裸地袒露在空气中。

又用几条拘捕带分别绑住绿谷的两条腿，再禁锢住他的腰。劲瘦有力的腰被捆住，完美的腹肌在灰白色的带子下若隐若现。

相泽指腹与指甲并用，交替拨弄着绿谷小巧的乳粒，一股股酥麻的电流贯穿他的身体。

小肉棒立在两人之间，静待相泽的爱抚。

可相泽却自顾自地解开裤子，一扯下内裤，深色的巨棒便弹了出来。明明下身青筋都胀得凸起，却还是一脸淡然，仿佛并不着急做爱，只是眼底深处的压抑出卖了它的真实想法。

拘捕带似乎早已与相泽融为一体，灵活地抬起绿谷的腿往边上一拉，两条腿便分得很开，大方地把蜜穴展示给相泽看。

绿谷又没法抽出手去遮，这幅样子实在太过分了。而且还是腾空的状态，十分没有安全感。

但越是如此过激，身体的反应就越是惊人。

后穴亢奋地分泌出大量淫液，合着刚才未彻底刮出的粘腻精液，从穴口慢慢渗出。

“啪嗒”，极轻的一声，液体滴到了地上，落在相泽耳里，却是无比的清晰。

拘捕带拉近绿谷，把两人的距离停在了只剩一根阴茎的长度。

相泽使坏地用肉棒磨蹭穴口，不多时，龟头就沾满了黏糊的液体。仅仅只是对准，穴口就张开吸住前端，相泽只需要轻轻一顶，便可插入其中。

后穴空荡荡的，再怎么收缩也只能感受到液体，太煎熬了，绿谷满脸难耐道：“消太…”

“说了要叫老师。”话毕，拘捕带便立刻收紧，把绿谷的菊穴送向相泽的大肉棒。

两人紧密相连，骚穴完全包裹住粗壮的阳具，像是用无数张小嘴吸吮一般，带给相泽无限快感。

有了拘捕带的帮忙，相泽只需要小幅抽插，就可以操得绿谷直淫叫。

绿谷对这样的性交姿势又害怕又隐隐喜欢，闭着眼承受相泽的冲撞。而相泽全程欣赏着绿谷的表情变化，起初的隐忍，到撞到敏感点时的兴奋，还有享受到闭眼咬住嘴唇。

滚烫的巨根在幽深的肠道里开拓，疯狂碾过柔软的嫩肉。

相泽的性器又被夹得严丝合缝，每一次抽插都会带来更深一层的愉悦与快感。

而绿谷的下体抵着相泽的衣服下摆，轻微的摩擦能给予些许安慰，却无法使他完全发泄出来。

相泽故意错开绿谷后穴的敏感点，只往别处顶。听着绿谷的叫声越来越难耐，才去用肉棒挤压几下那块软肉。

这样的动作让绿谷更加难受，就像在沙漠中找寻水源，好不容易瞧见了，却怎么都无法靠近。

得益于长期锻炼的身体素质，绿谷不断挺动着腰，缓解了发胀的前端。

这样也让相泽的插入更为彻底。

“啊！嗯…”相泽突然拧了一把绿谷的胸口，令他的肌肤又红了一层。

可能是因为做了太久，相泽终于打算不再欺负绿谷，他一下子转为极快的节奏，同时攻向绿谷的各个敏感点。

快感来得太过激烈，又快又猛地向他袭来，都不需要触碰，绿谷的性器就微微抖了几下，射了出来。

哪怕相泽用他的大手及时包住分身，还是射得一塌糊涂，淅沥沥地从掌心滴落到地上。

相泽松开所有的拘捕带，突然被松开的绿谷吓得赶紧抱住相泽，腿也夹住他，将全身的重量都挂在相泽身上。这样的性交姿势让绿谷压得更低了，沉沉地坠在交合的地方。

相泽虽然三十几了，体力却丝毫没有落下。一边亲吻着绿谷，一边抱着往他的洞里插。

绿谷被高超的吻技和下身连绵不绝的快感搞得晕头转向，只能尽力回应。

不知过了多久，相泽才把精液全部灌进绿谷的身体里。

相泽抱着绿谷，让他靠着自己缓过来后才放下绿谷。

“其实根本不用担心。”相泽用眼神示意绿谷看隔壁大楼，“那边最高的几层楼都是会议室，还有校长办公室，现在没人。”

绿谷看向无人的空荡房间，仍是心有余悸。

……

绿谷和相泽一同去了办公室拿东西准备回家。

相泽走时单手插袋，另一只手随着步伐一摆一摆。

绿谷余光瞥见，牵住了他宽大的手。

相泽感到绿谷温热的手掌，依旧看着前方，却牢牢地握紧了绿谷的手。

绿谷总是以为要自己主动才能更靠近相泽，但倘若相泽没有给他机会，主动也只会是徒劳。


End file.
